Rising Anger
by Neutronsgirl
Summary: What happens when a boy genius harbors to much anger inside? And will a blonde girl be able to help him? Rated for language.


A/N: Just to fill you in, they are five years older. Which means.... Sheen is 17! Oh, this is my first story.

Chapter 1

"Hey Neutron!" A particular voice came from behind him. Jimmy liked hearing this voice, but lately, he hasn't. She had only been going out with Nick for a few months and Jimmy hated it so. Sure, they had something once, but that was over. Now she was with that ass hole Nick, so he thought.

"Not now Vortex!" He snaps at her. "Go bother some else! I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today!" Cindy didn't understand it. They had agreed to be friends after the little break up. But that never happened. He just went on his merry little way and completely ignored Cindy. He wanted nothing to do with her, and that's that. But, his heart still yearned for her, even if he didn't want to admit it. "That Cindy can be such a pain in the ass!" he yells, slamming open his locker door.

"Where's the donkey!" A hyperactive voice came from the person next to him.

"I was referring to Cindy, Sheen."

"Oh. Anyhoo, I was wondering if you could help me on my math. There's a test coming up and I want to be ready." Quite an unusual comment from Sheen, since he didn't care if he failed or not. The kid is seventeen and is a sophomore!

"Ok Sheen." Jimmy replies, in a not really wanting to voice.

"Great! Number one?" Sheen says, getting out a spiral notebook and pen.

"Forget it! I'm not going to help you cheat!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing! Just.... leave me alone!" And with that, he slammed the locker door back to it's closed position and turned the corner. But, wishes he hadn't. There stands Nick and Cindy. Nick was kissing her neck, as she was talking to Libby. Jimmy cringed at the sight. There's nothing he hated more than seeing them together. And especially like that. Cindy turned and looked at Jimmy, seeing that he was mad. She smiled at him, but he growled and turned back around the corner.

"Nick." She tries to push him off of her, but he grabs a hold of her hips tighter. "Ok, you can stop now." He continues, moving down ward. "Nick, I have to go." He finally let's go.

"Ok babe. See you later." He grabs his skateboard and walks through the double doors.

"Damn. He doesn't know when to stop." Libby says, staring at something on Cindy's neck. "Is that a..."

"Oh no! Not again!" She opens her locker and looks in her mirror. "Dammit! My mom's going to freak!" She tries to hide it with her hair, but it's not working.

"Here. Use some of my concealer to cover it up." She starts digging through her purse.

"Thanks Libs! You're a life saver!" She puts it on and they head to Cindy's house. Luckily her mom's not home.

"You know Libs, I'm thinking of breaking up with Nick." Libby was a little shocked by this statement coming from her friends mouth.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, when we first started dating, all he wanted was well... you know."

"But we're only fifteen!" Libby tried jumping up out of the bean bag chair. She had a little trouble getting out though. "Damn ass trap! Ok, you were saying."

"Anyway, I told him to slow it down. Now all he wants to do is make out. But I want more than that. Something me and Jimmy had." It's true. Jimmy had given her everything she ever wanted in a guy. But, for some reason, it stopped. And Cindy didn't know why. Jimmy just had a lot of hatred one day and broke things off with her. And he's been that way ever since.

"You still like him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. Jimmy really cared for me. All Nick cares about is his damn hair."

"So, what are you planning to do?" Cindy stood there for a minute, thinking. She grabbed the phone, and dialed Nick's number.

"Hey Nick!" She said, trying to act excited to hear his voice.

"Hey babe. Listen I was thinking." _Oh, that's a first._ She thought. "We can go to the movies later. And since it will be dark, no one will see us..."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Excuse me?!" He sounded a bit surprised.

"Dammit! Don't you get it?! I'm breaking up with you!" She slams the phone back down on to the receiver. She let's out a sigh of releif and falls back onto her bed.

"Holy shit!" Libby yells, looking at her watch. "I'm late for my date with Sheen! Bye!" She runs out the door. Cindy starts to think.

_Why has Jimmy been so hateful lately? He's never been like this before. I hope I didn't cause this. How I wish I knew what was going on in that wonderfully big head of his._

Jimmy slowly heads home, anger building inside. He had just heard that Carl was going out with the girl he has had a crush on for several years. Betty. He started to like her again after he broke up with Cindy. And they were walking his way right now. He clenched his fists.

"Hey Jim!" Carl waved to Jimmy. You don't know how bad Jimmy wanted to hit Carl right now. But, he kept his anger to himself and walk right on past them.

"God, you don't have to be so damn rude!" Betty called after him. He ignored her and continued on his way to his house.

As he walked in, he was greeted by a small girl. He held his arms open wide, allowing her to jump into them. He picked her up and swung her around and around. She giggled. Jimmy slowly stopped and put her back down on the ground.

"You don't have much I missed you big bro!"

"I bet I do. Oh man. It's so good to see you Nicole!" The girl, was his only sister. She was really the only one who understood him. Nicole knew he had a lot anger inside him, and she always knew how to calm him down. Especially when he got out of control. Only one other person good do that. That was.... his mom. But, he doesn't want to think about that now. Suddenly, a loud bang is heard from the kitchen, followed by other short bangs. They run into the kitchen.

"Leapin leptons! What the hell happened dad?!" Jimmy looked down at the mess on the floor.

"Jimbo, watch your mouth!" His dad scolded. Nicole laughed. "I was trying to get this duck shaped pan from the back of the cabinet, but I knocked down a bunch of others."

"Good going daddy!" Nicole says, and hugs his leg. She loves her dad so much. He may be a little stupid, ok, really stupid, but she loves him more than anything. Jimmy admired her so much. She had been through so much and yet she remained strong. She loved everything. Not an inch of hatred ever came within a mile of her. She was not a popular kid in school, and got teased often, like Jimmy had been. But she didn't let that get to her. Jimmy, more than anything, wanted to be like her.

"So dad, what's for dinner?" Jimmy folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot, waiting for an answer.

"Uh.... well, I guess chinese?"

"I'm sick and tired of fast food, dammit!" Jimmy slammed his fist onto the table.

"Now, Jimmy...."

"Don't you now Jimmy me dad! We can't spend the rest of our lives living off of fast food! Nicole and I need real food!" And with that, Jimmy ran to the lab.

Well, how'd I do? Please review!


End file.
